New Wavelengths
by Nell Belle
Summary: Egon takes Janine out on a date, only to have the music of the 80s bringing them closer...  Total fluff. :


**I don't own **_**Ghostbusters**_**—Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis do. All I own is the DVD!**

"I can't believe I let Peter talk me into this," Dr. Egon Spengler muttered to himself as he walked down the streets of New York. He clutched a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, his left hand in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Janine Melnitz stood in her Brooklyn apartment, rummaging through her closet.

"I need a dress, and time's running out! Egon should be here any minute..." She finally settled on a floral print dress; it was strapless, jutted out into a pile of ruffles around the waist, giving it a petticoat look, but had a short pencil skirt.

However, before she could put it on, there was a knock at the door. _Egon!_ she thought. _He's here already!_

"Janine?" he called, knocking again.

"Uh, just a minute!" she managed to stammer. _Zip!_ Janine quickly fumbled around with her makeup, and slid on her bright pink pumps. She opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Egon," she said with a blush.

"Hi, Janine...I, um, I brought you these." He thrust the bouquet into her arms.

"Oh, Egon! They're _beautiful_!"

"So, should we get going?"

"Oh! Oh, yes, let's go!"

They both went on their way out into the city, not really knowing where to go. This didn't bother Janine at all, but Egon was slightly peeved at their aimless wandering. She suddenly spotted a nice-looking bistro.

"Egon, why don't we get something to eat? There's a place right across the street we could try." He didn't have time to respond, for Janine had already began walking over to the restaurant, with him in tow.

"Geez, it sure is packed in here," she remarked once they got inside.

Egon made his way over to the maître d'. "Excuse me," he asked. "How long will the wait for a table be?"

"About an hour or so," the maître d' replied. "May I take your name, sir? We'll notify you as soon as a spot opens up."

"Spengler."

"Spengler..." the maître d' repeated. "I'd know that name anywhere! You're Dr. Egon Spengler! Of the Ghostbusters!" 

"I, uh, like to keep a low profile..."

"The same Ghostbusters who destroyed the city," the maître d' continued, angrily. "You guys nearly blew our restaurant to pieces!" 

Janine's ears perked up. _This can't be good!_

"On second thought," Egon said nervously, "I think we'll just leave." He grabbed Janine's wrist and led her out of the bistro. 

"What do we do now?" Janine asked, as they returned to the streets. 

"Walk around some more, I suppose," he replied in exasperation. 

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed excitedly. "There's always New Wavelengths!" 

"What?" 

"Y'know, that New Wavers' club a few blocks down!" Janine explained. "Doesn't ring a bell? Oh, it's the place that plays their music so loud that you can hear it from all the way down the street! I'm fact, I think I hear something..." 

Janine _did_ hear something: "Tainted Love" by Soft Cell, blasting from no other place but New Wavelengths. 

"I love this song! Oh, and if we can't get in, I know a girl who knows a guy that can let us in the back." 

"I have a better idea," Egon said with a slight smile. "Come on, Janine!" 

He intended to take her to an alleyway that was sort of behind but across from New Wavelengths at the same time. No one could bother them there. The song changed to "Steppin' Out" by Joe Jackson as Egon ran, Janine close behind, and it seemed as though they were running to the beat. The song ended just as they reached the alley. 

Slightly out of breath, Egon attempted to ask Janine to dance. It turns out he didn't have to; "Let's Dance" by David Bowie started playing. As she spun and swayed to the music, she realized what the "perfect date" was really all about: having a good time with that special person. That's just what she was doing. It seemed like only a second had gone by before the song came to a close. 

The DJ inside the club was audible; clear as anything, too. He said, before placing another 45 on the turntable, "This is gonna be the last song of the night! Grab that special someone for one last dance, with Simple Minds playing right here at New Wavelengths!" 

As Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)" began to play, Janine stood on her toes and gave Egon a kiss. Sure, it had been a rather strange night, but it was a night neither of them would ever forget. It seemed like the song faded out just as they shared one last kiss. 

"Goodnight, Egon," Janine said when they returned to her apartment. "I had a wonderful time!" 

After he'd said his good-byes, she changed out of her formal wear into what she slept in. She put the same Simple Minds single on her record player, climbed into bed, and soon drifted off to a sweet dream-filled sleep.


End file.
